The Black Book
The book associated with the faith is what the Church calls the “Book of Truth” but also called “Chthonic Codex” and “Black book”, due to its black outside and black pages with faintly glowing white ink. Known for being able to be read clearly in absolute darkness and in light. Reproductions of part or all of the book are common, but actual editions of the book are less common, usually only found among Aspirants and higher levels of the church. The Book follows a “Depth” model, with each chapter called a “Strata” and with the very basic information in the first chapters and more detailed, complex or esoteric information hidden in other chapters further on. The book is half a religious text, half underground exploration and survival manual, though often somewhat obfuscated with story and metaphor. First stratum “In the age before mankind, before the Antediluvians, before all we know, there was God. His world was one of infinite light and He a perfect star of black.” “God separated the light and the dark, the sky and the soil, the dead and the living. He granted the world disparity; the power to be many, instead of one.” “The Sky is a terrible glory, air and space with no end and no edge. Formless chaos. Below it, the Earth. Savior, anchor, and shelter for all life.” “GOD walked upon the Earth and scattered life like seeds being sown. All manner of life, great and small, grew upon the Earth. Life unknown to us, life far stranger than we can imagine. And GOD was pleased with this life and retired into the stone to rest.” “When forth from the Earth He came, GOD saw the works of His creations, great blasphemies wrought in His absence. He grew angry.” “He opened the gates of the Sky and let loose many terrors, visiting them upon His rebellious children. And the world cried out in great pain and fear.” “The Antediluvians, Faithful to GOD’s wishes, were saved from the Deluge of Terror. GOD granted them the mercy of the underground, his kingdom of shadow and quiet.” “Still they live within the world, toiling for GOD’s glory and protecting the holy stone. Trespass upon the depths with reverence and care and they may grant you passage. Trespass with greed and blasphemy and they will surely seek terrible retribution.” “When the horrors of the Sky had swallowed the impurities of the Earth, GOD once more walked its surface. He seeded life again and brought the age of our ancestors, those who lived under the Sky.” Second Stratum “Mankind was seeded upon the Earth along with all life we once knew. The beasts spoken of in legend, whose echos we see in the earth. Bird, Insect, Lizard, Mammal. Once these all were the servants of men.” “Mankind was GOD’s chosen, gifted great knowledge and force of will. They were the opposite of the Antediluvians, who were granted great strength and unshakable purpose.” “With their gifts, mankind created many wonders. They spread across every inch of the surface word and even dove into the Sky. No opponent or challenge could stand before mankind with its GOD granted gifts.” “In time, mankind grew twisted. They forgot from whence their gifts came and thought themselves great. They blasphemed and worshiped themselves. Remember, all gifts are granted to you by GOD. Do not forget. Do not think yourself above others; you are a vessel for GOD’s Glory.” “And once more did GOD emerge from the earth to look upon the world. He saw the works of the animals and was pleased. All that crawled and flew and creeped upon the earth had followed its nature.” “GOD looked upon the works of Men and was pleased for their use of His Gifts.” “But GOD looked upon the acts of men, upon their souls, and grew Angry. He saw that few knew their place, knew their purpose. So again He threw open the gates of the Sky and released the horrors which mankind believed they had subdued. And mankind cried out in terror, begging that they might be saved.” “GOD, in His mercy, took those few righteous men from the earth into the safety of the underground. So too did he take the beasts and creatures He loved best, elevating them to the same stature as mankind. And beneath the stone He preserved our fathers so that we might serve him evermore.” Third Stratum “The underground is the confluence of all creation. All aspects of reality take their place there. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Flesh, and the Divine.” “GOD walks in stone, forever deeper, forever in greater darkness. We seek His path, neath our feet and in our hearts. Travel the path of the divine and you will know your purpose.” “Many lie in these shadowed halls. The dead from those ancient times, carried here in Antediluvian arms, bound in proper burial. So too shall those who died in the fall of mankind, when the horrors above have finished their feast. Rejoice, the dead shall have rest and the living will inherit the bounty of the world above.” “Many are the terrors who roam these lands. They who lack faith look upon the wretched and terrible creatures with disdain and ask why GOD would let such things dwell in His Kingdom. To test us, the faithful know. To remind us of our weakness, and of our strength. To bind us tight in unity against a common foe. GOD gives us not what we, in ignorance, desire but what He, in wisdom, knows we need.” “Those blasphemous and strange faiths of man before his descent into the womb of stone speak of GOD as a being of the sky. This is Heresy; GOD is the stone on which all is built and rightly dwells within it. This world was given to us so that we may do His bidding.” “The great molten veins of the earth are His blood. The stone is his flesh. He is deep below just as He is beside us now, providing for us always. Without Him, this world of stone would be fatal to us. And so, by His grace, we prosper.” “Many stories speak of the bounty of the world above, of the surface we lost. Mythic nostalgia may blind the faithful from the treasures they have inherited. Our subterranean world may be harsher than those halcyon dreams of yore but look carefully and all your needs will be satisfied. Be ever mindful for the blessings all around you.” Fourth Stratum “Do not judge by appearances; many beasts hide within the stone but so too hide the loyal servants of GOD. Not all which you come across will be dangerous, and not all which appears harmless is truly so.” “GOD has granted freedom to Mankind, a gift both great and dangerous. Prepare always, you are your own guardian.” “Your flesh is a sacred conduit, a path the divine may walk, but also a place the impure may infest. Protect yourself from corruption and harm, spiritual and physical, from within and without.” “Darkness is holy, do not fear it. Light is essential, carry it always.” “Those of great faith and skill oft travel the maze of the earth alone. These saints are rare; do not think yourself one without cause. To travel together with your fellow pilgrims, providing safety and comfort to one another, is a noble act.” “Some places are best left alone, some things best left unexamined. GOD is good but His nature is not for us to comprehend." “The only thing in the Underground which is certain and true is GOD. Men and stone may lie, may fail, may fall. Trust them carefully.” “Beware those predators of man; those who seek your flesh, your coin, your mind, and your soul. Of all predators, beware your fellow man the most, for you know the depths of his depravity and the heights of his ingenuity. The beast that seeks your blood is nothing compared to the man who seeks your soul.” “Sometimes death is preferable to the alternative.” “Fear is not an anathema. To fear GOD is to respect His power. To fear the dark is to recognize your weakness. To fear death is to love the life you have been gifted. Understand your fear but never fall victim to it. That is death.” Fifth Stratum “Eat not the flesh of a race blessed with knowledge, least of all mankind. To do so is an affront to your nature and GOD’S will.” “The faithful walked within the halls of Antediluvian make, careful always not to desecrate that sacred place. Thus the pilgrims were spared. The Faithless came and tore treasures from that place, and had upon them great suffering visited. They wailed to GOD for forgiveness but were not spared.” “Man is the creation of GOD. Man’s existence is owed to GOD. Man’s piety and servitude is required from GOD.” “Do not take a life needlessly. A life is the creation of GOD, to destroy it without righteous cause is blasphemy. Protect and Nourish yourself and brothers and sisters in faith, guard the weak and the innocent, destroy the guilty, the dangerous, and the heretical.” “The pilgrim spoke with restraint and compassion to the thieves, offering his glad aid to place them back on the righteous path. And when they refused him and set upon him, he smote them down without remorse and left their bodies where they lay.” “With Faith, all things are possible.” “Blessed is he who penetrates the depths of the world. For every step into the darkness is a step closer to GOD. All faithful should partake in this pilgrimage if able.” “Do not bring unjust punishment upon the ignorant, the infirm, the innocent faithless, nor the repentant faithful. GOD does not seek retribution on those unknowing of His Law, nor on those repentant of their failings.” “To die for GOD’S veneration is noble. To live a life in servitude and faith is nobler still.” Sixth Stratum Seventh Stratum Eighth Stratum Ninth Stratum Tenth Stratum Category:Lore